


And If In Dreams

by Melanie_Athene



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Friendship/Love, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, unspoken feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred has a little secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And If In Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cali_se](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/gifts).



I've seen my share of coppers come and go – some lost to cold and lonely graves, others seeking oblivion in a bottle. I've met the honest and the corrupt, the competent and the foolish. I served with no small few, befriended many, but no lad ever touched my heart so deeply that I could not draw my next full breath.

Until now...

I don't know what makes Morse different. He is as human as the rest, with faults and flaws, doubts and hopes and fears. He stirs in me an instinct to protect, to nurture, to care a degree beyond what is proper for a man of my position.  

I tell myself it is a paternal bond I feel. He's like a son to me, as cherished as my own dear Sam. I tell myself this often, as if repetition will make it true.  

What good would come of doing otherwise?   

As my career draws nearer to its end, his is just beginning.

As I move towards the shadows, his light burns bright.  

And if in dreams I hold my hands out to that flame and warm myself with thoughts of what can never be, no one need ever know.


End file.
